secondfleetonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandra Preston
Early Life and Family Alexandra Preston was born on January 2, 2344 (Stardate 21005.1) on Starbase 15 where her parents, Jonathan Preston and Ann Radcliffe-Preston, were enjoying a tour to celebrate their second wedding anniversary. Alexandra was an only child. Her family came from Lanark, Scotland where her father worked as a journalist for a local newspaper and her mother was a High School English teacher. When Alexandra was 15 she was sent to her aunt Emily Radcliffe to Hanover, Germany where Alexandra attended International High School. The Preston and Radcliffe families had no military traditions and Alexandra's decision to join the Starfleet Academy was surprising for Preston's parents. As a child Alexandra grew interest for literature, geography and foreign languages. She had talent for acting and her mother hoped she would become a theater actress. However, being a good organizer and having good communication skills Alexandra chose the Command Division in Academy. Relationships Winston Cummings (2365) Preston met Professor Cummings when she joined the Starfleet Academy where he trained Alexandra in Ship Operations, Bridge Operations and Ship Tactics. Preston believed that her professor was aware of her relationship with one of the instructors, Robert O'Neil. After Preston graduated she hadn't seen Cummings until the joined rescue mission for Commander Steelman and Doctor Reese. Robert O'Neil (2365) Alexandra, (20) met doctor Robert O'Neil (34) in the Academy where he was her Biophysics instructor. They started dating after Alexandra finished the Biophysics course and they soon became lovers. The relationship finished after three months when Alexandra found out that her professor was dating her roommate. Kyle Sazen (2365) The same year Alexandra met Kyle Sazen, a two year older co-student from the Command Division. In 2367 Alexandra and Kyle got married. Friends and families of the couple kept commenting that the Sazens were ill-matched as Kyle hoped to start a family and Alexandra wanted to focus on her career. Being away from each other, both the officers on different ships, the relationship lasted only two years. In 2369 Alexandra filed for a divorce. In 2370 when Kyle Sazen was assigned to USS Berlin the officers met again. During one of the missions in which the crew suffered from memory overload Alexandra was struck with intense feeling of guilt over leaving Sazen. The woman tried to commit a suicide with the use of her own phaser in the presence of her ex-husband. Violet Ames (2368) Alexandra Preston-Sazen met Violet Ames in July 2368 in Paris where the Sazens were enjoying their summer vacation. Michel Ames, Violet's brother, and Kyle Sazen were close friends and young Mr Ames invited the couple to his studio in Paris. Alexandra, 23 and Violet, 17 spent the whole week sight-seeing the capital of France, shopping, partying and talking about Violet's plans for the future as she was also in the Starfleet Academy at that time. Charlotte Reese (2370) Alexandra Preston and Charlotte Reese briefly dated for a few months prior to their joining the Berlin. Alexandra, having experienced a divorce with Sazen, wanted to make sure her relationship would not be destroyed by long distance separating the lovers. Therefore, she helped Charlotte get the assignment for the USS Berlin. The couple broke up in late December 2370 when Reese got emotionally involved with Samsara Steelman. Alexandra and Reese are friends again. Robert Garrett (2371) Preston and Garrett first met when Alexandra was assigned to the USS Berlin. At first the Captain and the First officer did not get on well and often fought with each other. After Alexandra tried to commit a suicide in 2371 the Captain was one of the crew members who took part in the watch duties over Alexandra making sure the woman would not try to harm herself again. The man was very supportive to the young Commander and their relations changed from hostile to friendship. When Preston was called for her psychological evaluation to the Starfleet Headquarters the Captain accompanied her. They spent their leave together in New Orleans, where Alexandra met Garrett's family and then on a cruise around the Caribbeans. After a rescue mission for Commander Steelman and Doctor Reese the couple returned to the USS Berlin where Preston confessed her love for Garrett. Starfleet Career and Service Record Assignments Previous Assignment: First Officer, USS Berlin '' Current Assignment: Currently on an extended leave of absence Rank: Commander Service Record Summary *2362: Entered Starfleet Academy *2366: Graduated in the top one-third of her class, earned the commissioned rank of Ensign *2366: Served on the USS ''Hood as a junior Tactical Officer *2367: Promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade *2368: Promoted to Lieutenant; Reassigned to USS Capricorn as Lead Tactical Officer *2369: Promoted to Lieutenant Commander, elevated to Second Officer of USS Capricorn *2370: Promoted to Commander; Reassigned to USS Berlin as First Officer *2371: Received an inquiry for possible disciplinary action at Starfleet Command, no demotion in rank given, but was dropped to Second Officer of USS Berlin *2373: Went on extended leave of absence Assignment Details USS Hood (2366-2368) When in 2366 Preston graduated from the Starfleet Academy and earned the commissioned rank of Ensign her first assignment was USS Hood where she served as a junior Tactical Officer. She was especially interested in gaining experience in the filed of weapons, namely sonic, phase and metagenic. In 2367 she was promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade for her devotion to service and being hard-working. Within the two years she spent on Hood Preston never missed a day of duty. With the promotion Preston started to get trained in tactical operations. USS Capricorn (2368-2370) With the promotion to Lieutenant in 2368 Alexandra was reassigned to USS Capricorn as Chief Tactical Officer and was in charge of tactical operations, including weapons and shields, and ship's security. Her devotion to the service didn't go unnoticed and in 2369 Preston was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and elevated to Second Officer of USS Capricorn. As the Second Officer she managed to command the ship as both the Captain and the First Officer where wounded during a mission on planet Irtok and it resulted in promotion to Commander in 2370 and enabled Preston to be reassigned to USS Berlin to the position of a First Officer. USS ''Berlin ''(2370-present) Assigned to the USS Berlin Preston found it hard to assimilate with the crew due to her personal life interfering. Her authoritative personality resulted in misunderstandings with Captain Garrett whom Preston perceived as the one stopping her on he way to her career. She was still hurt after doctor Reese breaking up with the Commander and soon after that Preston's ex-husband, Kyle Sazen, was assigned to the USS Berlin making Alexandra recall their unhappy marriage. All the negative feelings accumulated during a mission into Gamma Quadrant where the crew experienced an overload of past memories. Preston broke down and during a conversation with her ex-husband she tried to commit a suicide. Sent for a psychological evaluation to Starfleet Headquarters Preston was temporarily moved to the position of a Second Officer. Emotionally involved in a relationship with the Captain of the USS Berlin, Robert Garrett she discovered new skills she wasn't aware of. With the help of her CO she dealt with her own personal problems and understood that in order to become an effective First Officer she had to get to know her crew not only on the professional level. Category:Character Profiles